


Sister & Mother

by ami_ven



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You wantmeto be godmother?”
Relationships: Kate Beckett & Alexis Castle, Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Kudos: 17





	Sister & Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "godmother"

“You want _me_ to be godmother?” asked Alexis, blankly. “But Lanie…”

Beckett smiled, resting one hand on her rounded middle. “I love Lanie, but it just felt right to ask you. I know you, Alexis, and I know that when this little guy arrives, you’re going to be a big help.”

“Of course I will,” the younger woman assured her. “I’m their sister.”

“Yes, you are,” said Beckett. “But with the age gap, you’ll take on more responsibility than just a sister. So you should have a title to go with that.”

“In that case,” Alexis grinned, “I’d be honored.”

THE END


End file.
